Growing Storm
by The Beat of a Broken Wing
Summary: A new character makes her way into fairy tail looking for a certain mage. She actually ends up joining fairy tail after falling in love with all of the members of Fairy tail and their spirit. I'll try to move some Gruvia romance in there toward the end so yeah... Don't get all pissed when it's not there from the start. This takes place before the Tenrou arc. (i suck at summaries)
1. Chapter 1: Fairy tail

**Hi there! Okay, this is my very FIRST time writing for a website, so... it's probably gonna be a load of crap. But don't hold back any criticism, i want to hear your thoughts. Thanks for reading. ENJOY! ^.^**

_Chapter 1: Fairy tail_

"I wonder where he is… How he's doing. I miss him so much… I haven't seen him in years, it's driving me crazy wondering where he is!" A girl said with tears coming to her eyes. She slowly pulled her fingers through her long, silver hair as she stared off into the distance with her alluring green gaze. "I hope he's okay… Maybe he's even found somebody that he loves!" she continued a smile forming on her lips.

"I've never met him… But from the way you talk about him he must be great! I just hope that one day I will be able to meet him. And you will be able to see his face again." A small purple cat said, looking up at the girl. She smiled at her before continuing. "Don't worry. We will meet him… I have a feeling that in the near future we will." She said turning to look at the same grassy hills rolling over the horizon that the girl was.

"I just hope you're right, violet…" The girl whispered trailing off, letting go of her long hair so that it fell across her back. She snapped around to look at the cat, with a hopeful glint in her eyes. "That's it!" she shouted excitedly. "I will go and search for him! So far we've only been wandering aimlessly… Not a care in the world, just going where we want, but that's gotten us nowhere. Tomorrow we will start our search for him! Heck, let's go find a town tonight and start asking around if they know him! We'll find him in no time!" She broke into a run dashing across the hills into the sunset as fast as she could. Violet sprouted wings and flew after her as fast as she could to keep up with the young girl.

* * *

Panting the girl finally reached a small town. She looked up to the sky, exhausted to see a beautiful sunset. "V-Violet… Why don't… don't we sit and rest… for a minute…" She whispered slowly sinking to the floor, leaning on a small bakery.

"I can agree to that…" the cat said collapsing next to the girl on the grass.

The girl looked to the sky closing her eyes. "This is the dawn of new hope for me. Soon we will meet him… And I will finally be able to repay my immense debt that I owe him. I owe that man my life." She whispered with a smile growing on her face.

"Rowan, we should sleep soon. I'm exhausted and I can tell that you are too. I'll even go find us a hotel." Violet said, concern clouding her eyes.

"I'm not gonna argue to that…" The girl, (apparently named Rowan) said, still panting as she slowly closed her eyes.

The purple cat walked off quietly with a small wad of jewel notes that they had saved from past missions they had received from working in their previous guild. "They were all liars… All cruel and mean. Maybe once we find him… We can have a fresh start. He was a mage, right? He might belong to a guild, too." Violet thought to herself while walking away to find an inn to stay off, careful not to wake the sleeping girl.

* * *

When Rowan woke up, she was in an unfamiliar room, in an unfamiliar bed, surrounded by unfamiliar smells. She looked around frantically for her precious friend and found her sleeping quietly beside her. She smiled and silently slid out of the bed, walking over to her saddlebag. She pulled out her clothes, noticing that Violet had changed her into pajamas. She silently walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower.

Rowan walked out of the shower, 10 minutes later to see that Violet had woken up. "Good morning, Violet!" She said cheerfully. She slipped on her black shirt and olive skirt. "Did you sleep well?" She said with a smile.

"Yeah. We should get going if we want to start searching for him today. It's already noon." Rowan stopped, in the middle of putting on one of her black thigh-high socks.

"WE NEED TO HURRY THEN DON'T WE! COME ON, VIOLET HELP ME OUT! GET MY STUFF AND GET READY TO GET OUT THE DOOR!" She said frantically putting on her other sock, and stuffing her feet into her boots. She quickly brushed her hair and tied it back into a long ponytail going down her back.

Violet grabbed her saddlebag, while Rowan snatched up her sword and her jacket and ran out the door and out into the warm street. She came to a halt as she came outside. Stretching, she said "Mmm… it's so nice outside today!" she smiled closing her eyes and basking in the sun. "Too bad we can't sit around. We need to find him and soon!"

"Hmmm… who do you think we should ask? Where do you think he would go where people might know him?" Violet asked thoughtfully.

"I don't really know… He's probably about 18 now so he's most likely changed a lot since i knew him… He did say he was in a guild though… so he might be know everywhere! He could be a famous mage for all I know!" She said with a bright smile.

She scanned the street and all the people bustling along the street. Rowan walked up to a man that looked kind enough and didn't seem too busy. "Put on your best cute, lost puppy face you've got, Rowan." She thought. She breathed in, preparing herself for whatever he had to say, and walked forward to confront him. She tapped his shoulder, looking up at him with a cute face and said "Excuse me sir… I'm looking for my big brother… I lost him… his name is Gray Fullbuster, have you by chance heard of him or know where he is?" She said starting to fake cry a little bit.

The man looked at her with sad eyes, and said "I'm sorry… I haven't. Would you like me to help you look for him?"

"Thats okay, kind sir. You don't have to." She said with a fake smile. She walked away thinking "What use are you to me, if you don't know where he is? Gray is all that matters to me at the moment and I will find him." She thought making a determined face.

After many hours of asking where she could find him and asking dozens of people who all gave her a sad "no" (though one man asked if she wanted to come home with him, she just flipped him over her shoulder and kicked him in many places.) she finally came across one woman.

Dragging her feet exhaustedly. "If this next person doesn't know where he is… then lets call it a day." She whispered, sighing to Violet.

She saw a tall woman, with long, white hair and big blue eyes. She looked very kind, so Rowan decided to ask her. Putting on her best sad face, she walked up to the woman and tugged on her long pink dress. "Excuse me ma'am…" She said sniffling. "I can't find my big brother…. his name is Gray Fullbuster, do you know of him?"

The woman looked down with a bright smile "Yes! I do! Would you like me to show you where he is?" She said with a kind voice.

"YES! Finally somebody who knows where he is! She's really pretty too…" Rowan thought, a grin growing on her pretty face. "Great!" She said brightly. "Where is he?"

"He's in the fairy tail guild. Would you li-" She began, but was cut off by Rowan's excited screech

"Where's this fairy tail?! Where is it?!" She said jumping up and down. Violet watched her from the sidelines smiling and giggling at her excited friend.

"She acts like a little puppy!" Violet thought, smirking.

"If you head north you should find it." The woman said, pointing toward where the guild was located. "Good luck finding him!" She called out to Rowan who was already sprinting off.

"WE'RE GOING TO GET TO SEE GRAY!" Rowan shouted excitedly never breaking her run toward the guild.

Violet rolled her eyes, her smile still plastered to her face, watching her friend get so excited.

* * *

She stopped in front of the large guild. Having second thoughts, she backed away. "I can't do this… What will he think of me? He hasn't seen me for seven years… seven years! What will he think of me? Will he remember me? Will he just brush me off and continue with his life?" She started pacing in front of the guild nervously.

"Don't worry… If this Gray is what you make him out to be, then you shouldn't have a second thought about going in there." Violet said, placing a reassuring hand on Rowan's shoulder.

Rowan suddenly stopped and turned to the door. "You're right, Violet. Thank you." She said with a smile, hugging her close friend. She slowly cracked open the door and took a big whiff of the guild.

"I don't recognize anybody… It smells like booze… but… wait…." Her eyes widened as she recognized a nostalgic smell. "Gray…" She thought, throwing open the doors.

The guild fell silent upon her loud entry. She looked straight at gray, talking and laughing with a woman with blood red hair at a bar. He fell silent as well and turned to look at her. "Gray…" She whispered, not loud enough for anyone to hear, she started tearing up and launched herself at her old friend.

**^-^ How was it? I bet it was full of things that I could have done better. Well I tried, but PLEASE give me tips on things that I can improve. Please, also tell me things that i did good so that I know for the future. :) Thanks ^-^ **


	2. Chapter 2: After so many years

**Well the first chapter didn't turn out as terrible as I thought it might… It was pretty short though O_o… As the story goes on, the chapters will hopefully lengthen. Sooo… Yeah on with the story :3 ENJOY! ^-^**

**I sadly do not own Fairy tail, the genius Hiro Mashima does. :3**

Gray was feeling in a strangely good mood today. _**(sorry it's being told from before our delightful Rowan burst through the doors for the moment, but I'll change it in a minute.)**_ He felt like something good was going to happen. He didn't know what, but he wasn't going to let this feeling go to waste. He smiled and laughed with Erza sitting at the bar.

"Something smells weird… There's somebo-" Natsu's voice was cut off as a girl with long silver hair and a purple exceed burst through the door. The guild fell silent as everyone turned to face her, upon her loud entry. Her deep green eyes locked on him. She whispered something that he couldn't quite make out but it seemed like she had whispered his name. He didn't have time to react before the girl lunged at him.

_Chapter 2: After so many years_

Rowan grabbed on to gray, holding him in a tight hug. She took in his nostalgic scent and sighed. "I missed this scent…" She thought to herself. After a few moments of a silent hug, she let go of him, and backed away a few steps to look at his baffled face. "Do you remember me…? My name is Rowan… Rowan Forrest." She whispered, looking at him with hopeful eyes, a tint of sadness in them.

She began to take small steps backwards, realizing how genuinely lost he seemed. "Wait…" She froze. As if something clicked in him, Gray pulled the much smaller girl into a meaningful embrace. "I remember you…" He said, choking back sobs. "You were the girl that i found seven years ago… I saved your life."

Rowan slowly nodded. She was overjoyed that he remembered her. That he hadn't forgotten her. She slowly wrapped her arms around him trying not to cry. "I missed you so much… There was never a day that went by that I didn't think about you." She whispered.

He let go of her, remembering that his guildmates were still watching. He sat back in his chair and the guild went back to whatever it is they were doing before she had come. The woman with red hair that Gray had been talking to leaned on the bar. "My name is Erza. What's yours?" She held out her hand to the small girl.

"My name is Rowan…" She gingerly took Erza's extended hand. She decided that she liked this woman. Rowan looked over to where her cat companion was standing. Her eyes widened in shock as she saw that 3 other cats were standing around her. One was blue, One was black with a scar on his eye and another was white. She listened in on what they were saying.

"We're the exceed team of fairy tail!" The blue one said cheerfully.

"Ex-ceed…? What's an Exceed?" Violet asked, tilting her head questioningly at the blue cat.

"We're all exceeds." The white one answered calmly. "I'm Charle. He's Pantherlily." She said pointing to the black cat "And the blue one with no manners is Happy."

"Aye!" Happy said.

"What's your name?" Charle continued.

"My name is Violet." She said with a smile.

"Rowan…" She was interrupted from the conversation by a finger gently prodding her side. She turned around to face the armor-clad Erza.

"Huh?" She muttered staring into her dark eyes.

Erza let out a little chuckle. "So how did you and Gray meet?" She said with a smile.

Rowan sighed happily at the thought. "Well it was about seven years ago…"

_FLASHBACK_

A small girl about 6 years old was wandering in the snow. She shivered, holding her bare arms close to her, trying to keep herself warm. She tried wrapping her long silver hair around her arms to keep them warm too, but the freezing wind always ended up blowing it off.

"Arcania!" She cried, obviously trying to call to someone. "Where are you… she whispered. Salty tears fell from her face, falling onto the snow. She collapsed and lay there in the snow. "Maybe i should just lay here and die…" She thought "I won't find her… Arcania is gone. She just disappeared. It's hopeless to even look…" She stared at the mountains surrounding her, thinking that she would never make it out.

"Just relax… Relax and close your eyes… Everything will be okay, Rowan." A voice inside her head cooed soothingly to her. "Relax… Go to sleep…" She began to close her eyes, her numb body unaware of the cold biting at her. She finally closed her eyes completely and allowed herself to drift into a sweet sleep.

When she woke up, she was in a cave. A boy that was about 11 years old sat across from her, stoking a fire. He was shirtless with dark, spiky hair. Rowan shifted and realized that she was wrapped in a warm jacket and a shirt. Hearing her movements, the boy looked over to her.

"You up yet?" He said to her. She pulled the jacket over her face a little further.

"Who are you… How did I get here?" She whispered quietly and shyly, looking at the boy.

"I brought you hear. You almost died out there. This is no place to take a nap, you know." He said

"Then why are you out here? And why don't you have a shirt on either?" She retorted, a little bit louder.

"I'm an ice mage, the cold doesn't affect me like it affects other people. And plus, I was visiting a grave." He whispered, looking down with sad eyes.

"Oh… I'm sorry…" She whispered.

"Don't be. My name is Gray, what's yours?" He said, looking at her with affectionate eyes.

"My name is Rowan." She said, raising her head from the jacket.

_FLASHBACK OVER_

"...And that's how it happened." Rowan ended her story. She hadn't realized that other guildmates were crowding to listen her story.

She looked out the window to see that the sky had gotten dark sooner than she had realized. "Oh… I don't have anywhere to stay" she whispered sadly.

"Since you're here, would you like to join fairy tail?" A short old man said while walking over to her.

Her eyes sparkled at the thought of being in the same guild as the man who saved her life so many years ago. The same guild as the person she cared so much about. She nodded her head enthusiastically with a cheerful "Yeah!" to go with it.

Everyone in the guild cheered for their new young member. Then a beautiful woman with long, wavy white hair, blue eyes and a pink dress came over with a big smile.

Rowan's eyes widened as she recognized her as the woman who helped her find Gray. "Y-you're… You're that woman who showed me where fairy tail is." She stammered.

"Yep! My name is Mirajane. You can call me Mira. Now, where would you like your guild stamp?" Mira said, holding up a large stamp with the guild's insignia.

Rowan rolled up her sleeve, and pointed to her left shoulder. "I want it here." Rowan began " And I'll only join if Violet gets to join too." She said, with a defiant glare.

"Of course!" Mira said. Rowan smiled as she put the stamp on her shoulder and leaving a black fairy tail logo in it's place. She did the same for Violet's back.

Rowan smiled looking at Violet's insignia. "Finally…. Someplace that will accept the both of us." She sighed with relief. "I still don't have anywhere to stay though."

"She can stay with me for a few nights!" A blonde woman with large breasts piped up from the sea of her new guildmates. She bent over to look at the shorter girl, and said with a large smile "My name is Lucy. It's nice to meet you!"

Rowan grinned. "There are so many kind people in this guild… It's so different than what I'm used to… It's nice." She thought, her body filling with relief.

As the crowd began to disperse, Lucy led the way to her home.

* * *

Rowan walked back along the stream with Violet. Grinning at the thought of seeing Gray again.

"I'm excited!" Rowan said with glee.

"Yesterday was nice. I like the other exceeds there! I didn't even know that there were any other." Violet said with a smile.

"Right? And today will be my first real day as a mage of fairy tail. Maybe I should keep my magic secret until I need to use it?" She said thoughtfully. "Yeah, I think I will. Then it will be a big surprise to Gray when he sees how strong I've gotten!" She paused before adding again "Of course I'll never be as strong as Gray is. I can only dream!" She said hopping off the edge of the path. She walked up to the guild happily and threw open the door.

Her eyes widened at what she saw. Everyone was fighting in the middle of the guild, including Erza and Gray. There was a woman hanging over a barrel of booze, drunk and passed out. Lucy was trying to shield herself from flying chairs and tables while a girl that was about Rowan's age tried to calm lucy down by patting her back. There was a large man running around yelling about "What a REAL man is". And then there was a blue haired woman in a heavy coat shouting things like "Go, Gray-sama~!"

Rowan just stood in the doorway, wondering what to do. That was when Erza saw her and froze in the middle of pulling a man with long spiky black hair and many piercing's hair and kicking a man with spiky pink hair's face. "Ah, Rowan!" She said throwing them back at the other fighting mages, as if they were nothing more than pests. She got up and dusted off her skirt, while approaching the girl standing in the doorway.

"I apologize for these fools." She said, beckoning to Gray and the other fighting mages.

Rowan just stared at them before looking back at Erza. "Are you kidding me?!" She finally said. "This is awesome! The past guilds that I've been in were never like this!" She finished jumping into the fight, smashing a chair over the large "man" guy's head.

Erza just watched and smiled, walking over to Mira who was wiping out glasses. She leaned over the bar and said to Mira "She's quite the handful, isn't she, Mira?" She said with an amused smirk on her face.

Mira sighed, looking over at the silver-haired girl, just as she punched Nab square in the face. "It seems like she's gonna fit in well here at fairy tail… She's probably ten times as destructive using her magic." She sighed with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, the girl's probably a-" Erza's words were cut off at their master's furious words.

"Enough!" He bellowed at the fighting mages who all froze at once. "Now, we don't want to make a bad first impressi-" His eyes locked with Rowan, who was upside down on a table, a bruise swelling up on her face. "Well, this is a first." The master said, chuckling. "Carry on, then." In an instant, the mages continued their fight.

* * *

Rowan woke up on the floor, sitting next to a sleeping and bruised gray. She rubbed her bruised cheek and looked around her. Everyone else had fallen asleep on the floor too. She pulled a sleeping Violet into her lap and leaned on Gray's shoulder. "Today was so fun… better than i imagined. I love it here. I never want to leave." She thought. With that happy thought, and a smile, she drifted back to sleep.

* * *

**Alright! A lot longer, right? :D Well, I hope you enjoyed. Sorry for the somewhat hasty ending, it's pretty late, I have school and I'm tired. Goodnight, thanks for reading ^-^ please review :3**


	3. Chapter 3: Introductions

**Hi! It's been a week I think… I hope you're not gettin' bored with the story already, because It's gonna get better i swear. Also keep in mind I'm a new and inexperienced. :3 I think I'm doing alright, thought. I don't know how I'm gonna end the story but I've been putting some deep thought into it. Enough with my talking, ON WITH THE STORY! ENJOY ^.^**

* * *

"I'm goin' on a job." Gray said to Mira, sliding the paper in front of the white-haired barmaid.

Mira glanced at the job request and took in all of the information she needed before stamping the request, and turning around to notify the client.

_ Chapter 1: Introduction_

Rowan strolled along the path that led to the guild hall. It was her second day at fairy tail and today she intended on meeting everyone. Not fighting.

Her exceed friend had already gone to the guild ahead of her, seeing as the silver-haired girl had slept in. She paused occasionally to feel the warm rays of the sun hit her face or to take in the new unfamiliar scents that surrounded her in this new town.

Quickening her step, Rowan pressed on toward the guild hall. She quietly opened the door, instantly scanning the room for the inky-haired man she looked up to as a brother. She frowned when she saw no sign of him. Her eyes landed on a blue-haired girl that was about her age, possibly a little younger heading toward her.

"Hi!" The girl said cheerfully, with a smile. "My name is Wendy. What's yours?"

"My name is Rowan…" She said, still searching for her friend. "Do you know where Gray is?"She questioned the girl in front of her.

"Gray went on a job." The girl named Wendy responded.

"Oh…"

"Would you like a tour of the guild?"

Rowan perked up at that. "Yes please! I want to meet and get to know everyone." She said, grinning at the blue haired girl.

"Okay, right this way!" Wendy said, before adding "By the way, what type of magic do you use?"

Rowan thought about this for a moment before saying "I think i want to keep that a secret until the time comes. I want to impress Gray with how strong I've become!"

Wendy giggled a little before leading her to a woman with long brown hair and violet eyes. The same one that was hanging over a barrel of alcohol yesterday. This time, though she only had a bottle of whiskey in her hand. _"She's definitely pretty…"_ Rowan thought to herself before being snapped away from her thoughts.

"Rowan, this is Cana." Wendy gestured to said woman. "She's the strongest drinker in the guild."

"Oh, you're that new recruit, eh?" Cana said, a drunken grin on her face.

"It's nice to meet you, Cana. My name is Rowan." The girl said, trying to hold back a giggle at the goofy grin on the woman's face. Cana was about to say something else before Rowan was dragged off by her new friend. Waving goodbye, she stood up and followed behind Wendy.

Over a course of three hours, she had met and introduced herself to many of the guild members. So far she had met Lisanna, Elfman, Gildarts, Cana, Gajeel, Natsu, Erza, Lucy (Both of which she already knew), Laxus, Freed, Evergreen, Bickslow, Juvia, and Levy. And she loved everyone. Except maybe Bickslow… He kind of scared her. The two girls plopped down at a table in the center of the guild hall. Sighing, they both stretched their arms out across the table. It was silent at the table for a few moments before a brilliant idea popped into Rowan's mind.

"Hey, Wendy," The blue-haired girl looked up at her, a questioning look on her face. "lets make a team!" She said, grinning.

"A team?" Wendy asked, baffled by her suggestion.

"You know… We go on missions together, and do other stuff. I've never been on a team in a guild before, I think it should be fun!" Rowan implied.

"Yeah, I guess it could be! Alright, lets do it." The blue-haired mage said, smiling.

Later that night while Lucy was in the bathtub, Rowan and Violet were wandering around her small house. She opened a chest containing pink letters that were never opened. "Letters… to her mother?" She mumbled, picking up one. "Why were they never opened?" She opened the letter, reading it's contents.

"Oh… her mother must have died." She whispered, a melancholy look passing over her face. She sat for a few moments before an idea dawned on her. "I KNOW!" She said merrily. She noticed her volume and lowered her voice. "I think I will keep a diary on how much I love Fairy Tail and it's members. What do you think, Violet?" She said, looking at her purple exceed companion.

"I think it's a great idea!" Violet replied, looking up at her silver-haired friend. "Why don't you start right now?"

"Good idea! This way I will never forget about Fairy Tail… I doubt that would happen anyway though." She rummaged through the drawers of Lucy's desk, and came across an empty notebook and a pen. She sat down and began writing.

_ "Today was fun. I met everyone in the guild. Everyone was so kind and unique. I made lots of new friends and even formed a team with a girl named Wendy. She's very nice and caring. I learned that she's the sky dragon slayer and was raised by a dragon named Grandine. Exciting, huh? I'm excited for tomorrow. Maybe Violet and I will go on a job with Wendy and Charle. I was told that Gray won't be back for a couple of days so we have some time to kill until then. Yesterday was exciting too, though I didn't really get to meet anybody. I just know that I will fit in well here at Fairy Tail. I've only know them for two days and already it feels like home there. I know that Violet and I will be very happy." _

She stops and sets down her pen, admiring her work before she places it in her bag.

"Goodnight, Violet." She mumbles before covering her head with the blankets, closing her emerald-colored eyes, and allowing sleep to claim her.

**Ok! Pretty short. But whatever! I hope you enjoyed… Please review :3 Thanks for reading ^-^ BYE!**


End file.
